Baba Yaga (Legend Quest)
Baba Yaga is the second main antagonist of the series Legend Quest. She is a Slavic witch and servant of Quetzalcoatl, this was because the latter put a kind of magic shackle on her, which allows her to be under her control, making the witch have no choice but to become her servant and help her dominate the world together with the help of other legends. She can use her magic to transform herself, but she can't take off the shackle that binds her to Quetzalcoatl, she claims to be above "mortal morality" worrying only about the fate of her "other sisters." Background Personality Baba Yaga is very cruel and manipulative, she is seen many times throughout the series to manipulate others and even the team, often times under a disguise of sorts. Appearance Baba Yaga has an old, wrinkled face like that of any old woman, while her body possesses the physique of a young woman. Her hair is long, whitish blond and very braided. His skin is ice blue complexion. She wears traditional Nordic clothes. Powers and Abilities She has the habilitie to change her appearence and look like another person Power to create ilusions as it demostrates in the "Vodnik" episode, when she tries to lure the team to run away when she was trapped by them. As a witch she is, she has a lot of knowladge in casting spells and curses. Roles in the Series: During the series, she is the antagonistic force with the most appearances in almost every chapter, trying to get rid of the ghostbuster team on the orders of Quetzalcoatl, in chapter # 11 she helps the team get the Sphere (thinking that if it was destroyed, Quetzalcoatl would be reborn again), almost at the end of the chapter, Baba Yaga obtains the sphere and, in passing, free himself from the servitude of Quetzalcoatl. Then, he betrays the team to reveal his true intentions and, incidentally, send the Golem to kill Theodora (which was in a 21st century hospital) At the end of chapter # 12, Baba Yaga is defeated and sent to Yggdrasil where she would remain chained, leaving her at the mercy of the Fenrir wolf, paying the debt that the protagonists had with the beast during previous chapters, it is unknown what happened to her after being locked up in Yggdrasil. Trivia: * She is based on the witch of the same Slavic mythology, which is represented as an old witch, bony and wrinkled, with a blue nose and steel teeth, lives in a hut which rises on two huge chicken feet which serves them to move throughout Russia (the latter could see in the series). Baba Yaga also flies over a pot and paddles in the air with a silver broom. * Although there are no direct comparisons, Baba Yaga has similarities with Ursula of the Little Mermaid: ** Both are Bruges, both have white hair, both possess powerful weapons (Baba Yaga, his magical center and Ursula the trident of King Triton), both tried to kill the female protagonist (Teodora and Ariel) and their love interest (Leo and Eric) , both have different defeats (Ursula is stabbed by a ship and Baba Yaga is imprisoned in Yggdrasil and possibly devoured by Fenrir). * She can also be an equivalent to Jafar de Aladdin, since both characters disguise themselves as other characters to deceive the main characters and use magical centers as powerful weapons. * She also bears a strong resembleace to Maleficent from Disney's Sleeping Beauty Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Legend Quest characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users